


Ex-tra Worries

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen worries when she notices that Tobin is talking with Shirley after the game, getting a few words of advice from Alex. She brings it up to Tobin later to get her side of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-tra Worries

Mallory walked over to where Christen was standing with Ashlyn and Ali.

“What are we staring at?” she asked softly.

“That’s her,” Ash answered, just as softly, not taking her eyes off the two women a dozen yards away from them.

“That’s who?”

“That’s who Tobin left for Christen.”

“She didn’t leave her for me,” Christen said strongly and both Ali and Ash shot her a look, “Ok, maybe she did leave her for me.”

“She did,” Ali said and Christen sighed, lifting her hand to her face, about to chew on her thumbnail before Ali pushed her hand back down.

“That’s Tobin’s ex? I stripped the ball from her in the first…”

“Yeah, you did kid, and my god was it beautiful.” Ash grinned as Ali nodded.

“She’s going to hate me,” Mal said, a little worried and Ash laughed.

“Oh no, she won’t. That’s her job, that’s your job and you did good. I’d be shocked if she didn’t tell you that you did a good job.”

“Why is Tobin still talking to her?” asked Christen, an edge seeping into her voice.

“Woah Press, didn’t take you to be the jealous type,” Ash teased, earning a pinch from who she thought was Ali, though the woman’s attention was seemingly elsewhere.

“She’s not jealous, she’s worried. Don’t make her worry more,” Alex said as she came into Ash’s view.

“Aw, but life’s no fun when you can’t tease someone just a little,” Ash whined. Ali grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

“You ok?” Alex turned to Christen.

“I’m worried. Tobs left her for me… look at her! She just played ninety minutes and she looks perfect.”

“It’s not about that for Tobin and you know it,” Alex reminded her, but when Tobin hugged Shirley, Alex wasn’t sure what to say.

“What about that?” Christen shot and Alex chuckled when she saw Tobin looking right at Christen.

“I think she’s looking at her future while telling her past goodbye,” Alex smirked, patting Christen on her back, “take care of my best friend, alright? She loves you.” Alex walked over to where Allie was standing.

“She’s right, you know? Tobin adores you.”

“You’re only saying that because you like that people are referring to us as your parents.”

“Don’t break up with mommy,” Mal smirked before trotting away. Christen shook her head and before looking back to Tobin who was now headed her way, grinning at her.

“So, what’d the kid say?” Tobin asked, slinging an arm around Christen’s shoulders,

“Not to break up with mommy.”

“Oh woah wait, you’re leaving me?”

“No Tobs,” Christen smiled as they walked down to the locker room. She placed a hand on Tobin’s stomach as she dropped her head to Tobin’s shoulder, “I love you, I’d never leave you.”

“That’s good, cause I’d never leave you either.” Tobin kissed the top of Christen’s head as they walked into the locker room.

“Ok… do I want to know what we walked in on?” Christen asked as Alex, Hope, and Kelley stood around a bucket on the floor. Kelley grinned up at them and twisted her jersey in her hand, watching as sweat poured out of it.

“We’re measuring how much I lost in sweat this game.”

“You guys are sick,” Tobin said, Christen nodding.

“Look what Lindsay got!” Ash yelled as she walked into the locker room.

“Aw, you got Shirley’s jersey, how cute,” Tobin said smiling.

“Wait, shouldn’t I get it? I mean I am that teen child of theirs that is supposed to make their lives extra hard,” Mal questioned and Christen pinched her arm.

“Don’t go there kid, I will ground you.”

x-x-x

Christen snuggled back into Tobin’s hold as they watched a movie. She looked up at the woman, who smiled down at her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

“You did so well today,” Tobin said, brushing the loose hairs behind Christen’s ear, “made me so proud.”

“You played well today too.” Christen smiled, dropping her head back to Tobin’s chest, she started playing with the midfielder’s hand. “Tobs…”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Considering you just did… I’ll let you ask another one too,” Tobin joked, Christen sighed shaking her head.

“Tobs… you don’t regret it right?”

“Regret what?”

“Leaving her… Leaving Shirley, for me.”

“Chris,” Tobin rolled over so Christen was laying under her as she braced herself by her elbows, “of course, I don’t regret it. I love you, Chris, and I want no one else but you, for the rest of my life.”

“I jus—” Christen was cut off by Tobin leaning down and kissing her.

“I didn’t want to leave things bad with her. She was a big piece of my life, but I didn’t love her, not like how I love you. I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you. Well, maybe our kids one day, if they look like you, with your eyes,” Tobin leaned down kissing Christen’s cheeks, “nose,” she kissed the tip of her nose, “your heart. I’ll be in trouble,” Tobin finished by kissing Christen again.

“I love you too Tobin,” Christen smiled, cupping Tobin’s cheek, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’d be worried too if I saw you hugging an ex, but can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything.”

“The second I knew she was going to hug me, all I wanted to see was you, because it wasn’t her I wanted in my arms, it was you. I wanted to celebrate our win together. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to tell you I loved you. I felt nothing being near her, nothing besides how much I missed you.” Christen smiled and pulled Tobin down into a kiss.

“I love you, Tobin.”

“Show me how much?” she asked against Christen’s lips as her hand slipped up Christen’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> So got prompted this one, and I loved it. So please keep up the prompts, I have a few written and just gotta edit them before they'll go up. So thoughts? Comments? Prompts? Let me know.


End file.
